(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to system testing simulators and more particularly to a test device for simulating the output data generated by an expendable bathythermographic (XBT) probe. Such simulated data permits XBT system checkout and calibration over a broad temperature range.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Present testing devices used with XBT systems have significant limitations. None of these devices are compatible with all of the current deployed XBT systems, i.e., AN/BSQ-23, AN/BQQ-6 and AN/SSQ series; nor are any of them packaged in a form that can be used with installed submarine XBT systems. In addition, none of these devices makes a timing check of the XBT system recorder's output of probe depth versus time for correct linearization. Some existing devices don't provide an active test signal characteristic of an operational XBT probe while other devices do not provide a test for the XBT probe's interface with the launcher unit, are inconvenient and cumbersome to use in that they require a considerable amount of time for hook-up to the XBT recorder, and in operation require an excessive amount of skill, training and time considering the level of testing being performed.